Battery parts, such as battery terminals, may be cold formed or die cast. Battery terminals are typically secured to a battery container with a portion of the battery terminal located inside the container and a further portion located outside the container. The battery container, which is typically made from plastic (e.g., polyethylene), is molded around a set of acid rings that are located on the portion of the terminal that is located within the container. The acid rings can provide an extended interface and consequently a tortuous path to inhibit or prevent electrolyte from escaping from the battery container. Because the acid must follow a tortuous path to escape the container, a concentric acid ring seal is often referred to as a labyrinth seal.
Prior art methods for forming acid rings on battery terminals typically include dedicated tooling systems for a producing a particular type of acid ring. These tooling systems may require shutdown and/or disassembly to change characteristics (e.g., pattern, number of acid rings, shape, size, etc.) of the acid ring(s) formed on the battery terminals. Shutdown or disassembly can result in, for example, undesired delays in battery terminal production. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods capable of modifying a battery terminal acid ring characteristic formed therefrom without disassembly.